Levi dan Kindertagesstatte
by justaway00
Summary: (2-shots, update) Levi: Sengak. Tak sabaran. Brutal. Introvert. Mantan preman. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Erwin Smith untuk menyewa jasanya. Mungkin karena lelaki itu ingin menegaskan pada Levi kalau monster pun punya sisi lembut? Atau karena hanya kasihan pada Levi yang sehari-harinya menganggur? Yang jelas Levi sepertinya betah dengan caranya sendiri.
1. Levi dan Kindertagesstatte

**Levi dan Kindertagesstatte[1]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin dan Karakter - Isayama Hajime**

* * *

Erwin Smith setengah-menyeret tubuh seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek duapuluhan senti darinya. Pemandangan tersebut akan membuat siapapun yang melihat tersenyum geli kalau saja yang dipapah tidak tampak seperti orang yang mengalami cedera berat seperti itu. Kepalanya yang terkulai berantakan bersimbah debu dan keringat. Darah belepotan di sekitar mulutnya dan pipa celana yang robek-robek menampakkan darah lain dari luka menganga di daerah lutut, mau tak mau membuat orang yang melihat mengernyit gelisah. Namun Erwin tidak terpengaruh bisik-bisik yang menyertai langkah mereka. Sepertinya Levi pun mulai melunak dan menurut. Beberapa menit yang lalu lelaki berambut hitam itu masih memberontak dan menyumpah-nyumpah— ini berarti pertanda bahwa Levi mungkin akan segera kehilangan kesadaran. Oleh karena itu Erwin sudah bersiaga begitu Levi menyokong seluruh tubuh ke sisi badannya. Dia segera menangkap pinggang mantan juniornya itu dan menggendongnya dengan sekali ayun. Kesempatan, sebelum preman bertenaga super itu masih punya sedikit kesadaran dan menyikut liar seperti kejadian beberapa detik lalu (dagunya masih berdenyut menyakitkan, sialan).

Erwin hanya mengangguk kalem pada pemilik toko roti yang memandang ternganga padanya; sosok pria besar berambut pirang menggendong lelaki yang berukuran lebih kecil dan berdarah-darah tampaknya sangat jarang terjadi.

* * *

Percakapan itu keras, berisik, melengking tinggi, terlalu antusias... membuat telinganya kebas dan ingin berteriak balik. Tapi alih-alih membuka mulut, dia malah membuka mata. Keputusan yang dia sesali karena cahaya matahari langsung menyerang pupil matanya yang belum siap. Mengerjap jengkel, Levi menggeser tidur hingga menyamping, sebegitu lengahkan dia di pagi hari hingga belum siap menerima serangan sodokan sebilah kayu di pipi?

"..."

"..."

"Apa-apaan ini, bocah?"

Si penyerang, hanya balita berpipi gemuk yang berkepala plontos, mengubah tigaratus enampuluh derajat ekspresi antusiasnya menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca begitu Levi mendelik sangar sedemikian rupa. Lalu dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, "BUWAHAAAAAA... HAAAAA... HAAA!"

Levi berdecak tak senang dan mulai mendudukkan diri tapi tangisan malah bertambah. Tampaknya bocah itu membawa teman balita lain yang berambut merah diekor kuda. Keduanya memakai seragam berwarna hijau—si botak memakai celana dan si ekor kuda memakai rok. Bunyi derap seketika terdengar dari koridor dan satu kepala berkacamata melongok melalui pintu kamar yang memang sudah terbuka.

"Aahh... Levi. Kau menakuti mereka lagi ya?"

Ingin rasanya Levi menonjok seringai lelaki bernama Hange Zoe itu. Memangnya siapa tadi yang tidak menutup pintu setelah mengantar sarapan? (yang saat ini masih tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang dan sepotong rotinya hilang, sekilas dilihatnya masih ada di tangan balita berkucir ekor kuda). Namun dia hanya membalasnya dengan menggaruk kepala dan berkata, "Jam berapa ini?"

Bocah-bocah itu masih menangis sahut-menyahut. Levi curiga mereka sengaja.

"Hampir jam tujuh," Hange membalas tersenyum sambil menepuki kepala bocah-bocah itu dengan lembut, "Ayoo... ayoo... kita keluar dari sarang macan. Tak usah khawatir, mama Zoe ada di sini."

Levi mengernyit tak senang, baru kemudian dia sadar sosok _hermaprodit_ berkacamata itu baru saja mendeklarasikan diri sebagai 'mama'. Namun dia tak menyuarakan komentarnya, hanya berkata,

"_Thanks._ Sarapan. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu tiap hari."

Walau hanya berupa gumaman, Levi tahu kalau Hange mendengarnya karena lelaki itu menatap_nya_ dan menyeringai _bahagia_ sebelum menutup pintu.

Dia berjalan ke seberang kamar dan memandang kerumunan di bawah melalui jendela yang ada di seberang tempat tidur. Para orangtua mengantar anak-anaknya ke kelas-kelas di bawah, sepagi ini, lalu menjemput lagi saat matahari nyaris terbenam. Mengingat-ingat lagi percakapan _absurd_-nya dengan Erwin kemarin dulu….

'Orangtua jaman sekarang menuntut pertumbuhan anak-anak mereka sesehat mungkin hingga mengeliminasi kedekatan mereka dengan buah hati sendiri. Pendidikan anak usia dini ini adalah badan organisasi yang sepenuhnya dibiayai dari kantong para orangtua yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu jadi bukan tempatku untuk protes. Prinsip organisasi ini sederhana-penuh niat-bertekad mendidik tunas muda-' dan beberapa hal lagi dideskripsikan Erwin namun Levi hanya mendengar bagian akhirnya, 'Sekolah ini bernama Titan Kita… Kita dari **Ki**nder**ta**gesstatte.'

Lalu satu hal mengenai penjelasan Erwin yang menarik sedikit perhatian Levi; tentang nama 'Titan' yang dipilih karena bocah-bocah cilik itu nantinya akan tumbuh besar dalam banyak artian. Levi menanggapi seluruh penjelasan Erwin itu dengan, 'Nama yang penuh delusi, pengusul nama pasti seorang pedo- kau tak berencana melibatkan aku di dalamnya kan?' namun Erwin hanya tertawa.

Sudah seminggu ini Levi diberi akses tinggal di salah satu kamar asrama para pembimbing di lantai dua. Dia tak mengerti mengapa hari itu Erwin tidak langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dan membiarkan dia di sana hingga tagihan membengkak— kalau perlu langsung mengantarnya ke kantor polisi... yang manapun akan berakhir sama. Dan sebagai manusia, dia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membalas kebaikan mantan seniornya itu. Tapi untuk urusan beralih profesi, Levi membatin jengkel, bahkan seorang Smith dengan nama Erwin pun tak akan pernah bisa memaksanya tunduk pada pergaulan sosial normal.

'Hei, Levi... mau coba mengajar? Kupikir kau cocok jadi pengajar... tegas dan sebagainya.'

'Hn, Erwin. Lebam di dagumu sepertinya turut mempengaruhi persepsi otakmu juga ya?'

Namun lagi-lagi Erwin Smith hanya terbahak.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu dan Levi masih belum lagi mengutarakan niat untuk minggat dari asrama para pengajar. Dia tak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena sebagian besar penghuni asrama dan para pengajar itu jorok. Dia jadi terlalu sering menyibukkan diri dengan bersih-bersih sampai lupa kalau mereka juga punya petugas kebersihan. Ketika Erwin menegurnya karena _menegur_ petugas kebersihan dengan kata-kata kasar, barulah Levi menyadari... _apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan disini?!_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan Erwin? Ada apa dengan kamera itu? Hentikan, atau kulempar kepala bocah ini ke lantai..."

Erwin menghiraukannya, memotret wajah mendongkol Levi dalam diam. Bunyi lemah _shutter_ kamera digital hanya membuat alis Levi semakin mengerut. Bocah yang tertidur di pangkuannya itu pun tak banyak membantu—malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman mungilnya di paha celana Levi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kepala bocah itu memilih paha Levi sebagai bantalnya. Hanya Tuhan dan Levi saja yang tahu mengapa kepala bocah itu masih bertengger di paha yang berkedut kaku- merujuk pada pose tak nyaman yang sepuluh menit ini masih bisa dipertahankan- daripada mengganggu kenyamanan kepala mungil itu sebentar untuk memindahkannya ke bantal yang lebih empuk. Papan nama di dada bocah berkepala cokelat itu ditulisi 'Eren'. Sedikit terkejut, mata Levi yang membaca papan nama bergeser pada wajah Eren yang telah membuka mata. Setelah melepas genggaman di pahanya, mata besar bocah itu (yang berwarna hijau cemerlang) menengadah pada Levi, berkaca-kaca...

"Mau... pipis."

Erwin yang baru sedetik lalu antusias memotret telah menghilang, meninggalkan ruangan dengan kelebatan pipa celana di koridor. Kutukan Levi setelah itu tampaknya tak tersampaikan.

"...pipis. _Huee_."

"Bocah sialan jangan kau mulai nangis— jangan kencing di sini bodoh!"

Levi berdiri dan lari terbirit sambil mengangkat Eren melalui kedua ketiaknya, bergegas keluar ruangan dengan langkah berdebam, membangunkan beberapa anak lain yang terlelap di _bantal yang tepat_. Si bocah bernama Eren itu menyeringai senang begitu mereka memasuki toilet.

"Eehh... uhm?"

Saat Eren menatap bingung antara dudukan toilet di depannya dan pandangan anarki lelaki dewasa yang mendorongnya ke bilik itu, Levi membatin garang,

"Orangtua macam apa belum mengajari anaknya kencing sendiri padahal sudah sebesar ini, heh?!"

Namun pada akhirnya toh dia menyingkap rok Eren (sambil mengenyahkan pikiran kalau saat ini dirinya pasti nampak 'pedo' sekali- dia kualat pada Erwin) dan memelorotkan celana dalamnya. Ketika akan menaikkan pantat anak itu ke atas dudukan toilet, dia menyadari satu hal ganjil.

"Heh... kalau kau laki-laki kenapa pakai rok?!"

Gara-gara terpaku dengan fakta tersebut, lutut Levi jadi tersiram sedikit air kencing.

* * *

"...paman ceboy!"

Levi mengacuhkannya. Sejak kapan dia jadi harus berurusan dengan bocah-bocah ini?

"Paaamaaann ceeebbbooy!"

"Ck. Untuk ukuran bocah mini kau punya kosakata lumayan. Siapa yang mengajarimu kata itu? Atas dasar apa kau mengataiku ce— eh?"

Bocah perempuan. Sejak kejadian dengan Eren kemarin dulu dia jadi semakin berhati-hati menentukan gender karena kelakuan si iblis gender (baca: Hange) hampir selalu memakaikan rok pada anak laki-laki hanya karena kehabisan stok celana (Hange membela diri dengan alasan anak laki-laki lebih banyak yang ngompol jadi mereka sering kehabisan cadangan seragam). Tapi bocah dengan papan nama 'Mikasa' itu jelas-jelas perempuan. Itu pun kalau orangtuanya bukan orangtua aneh yang memaksakan rambut panjang bagi balita lelaki... Mikasa masih menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut tapi matanya seperti habis menangis. Menghela nafas sekali, Levi berjongkok sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa, heh?"

"Kepaya Eyen cecangkut, aku cayik cayik—"

Levi melihat sekilas pada tangan Mikasa yang dipenuhi cairan merah. Lalu adrenalin pun menguasai. Da menggendong Mikasa dengan sigap sambil bertanya (memberi perintah) cepat, berlarian menuju arah tunjukan jari bocah itu yang meneteskan cairan merah kental...

* * *

"_Frau_[2] Jaeger menitipkan ini."

Erwin mengakhiri sesi inspeksi kebersihan rutin Levi (entah sejak kapan dia punya agenda seperti itu) dengan memaksanya duduk dan menikmati kopi di bangku _pantry_. Aroma _berry _bercampur dengan kopi begitu bungkusan kain itu dibuka.

"Pai selai, Levi... kau sekarang punya penggemar lho. Hei, ayo makanlah."

Erwin sudah mendahuluinya mencomot sepotong pai namun Levi masih mengawasi bungkusan itu seolah sedang memandang jamur beracun. Pintu _pantry_ terbuka, Hange Zoe dan Mike Zacharius masuk dengan berisik saat menemukan Erwin sedang mengunyah pai.

"Aku cuma membantu anak sial itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pagar," Levi berkata pada akhirnya saat jengkel dengan sodokan menggoda Hange dan 'cie, cie' sumbang yang dia serukan.

"Aaahh," Mike nimbrung setelah menelan sepotong pai, mengendusnya, menelan lagi, dan melanjutkan, "Aku kaget waktu kau lari-lari menggendong Mikasa sambil teriak 'Ereeeennn' sampai membuat Berthold mencicit di belakangku. Kukira ada apa..."

Mike mencomot sepotong pai lagi, masih bicara, "Menurutku tampak seperti induk ayam saat anaknya terancam bahaya."

Levi langsung menangkis tangan Hange yang hendak meraih pai lagi. Membungkus sisa pai dan berdiri.

"Sialan. Kalian pun akan sepertiku kalau belum tahu bocah perempuan sial itu baru bermain-main dengan cat warna."

Lalu menutup pintu _pantry_ keras-keras.

Ketika Hange mengernyit tak mengerti, Erwin berkata menjelaskan, "Levi mengira Mikasa menarik paksa kepala Eren sampai membuatnya berdarah."

"Oooh... jadi itu kenapa leher dan pipi Eren penuh bekas cap tangan... kukira keisengan biasa... ada cerita di balik itu ternyata... hmm, _pfftt_."

Mike dan Erwin serentak menatap Hange yang terbahak.

"Serius, cuma Levi kayaknya yang bisa terjebak tipuan itu. Siapa lagi coba yang bisa berasumsi tenaga balita bisa membuat seseorang terluka? Hahahahaaa..."

"Dia terlalu sering melihat darah, mungkin. Otaknya sudah punya memori untuk kemungkinan terburuk," Erwin menimpali, tersenyum.

Sekarang giliran Mike mengernyit.

"Sering melihat darah? Memangnya sebelum ini dia kerja apa?"

Erwin tak menjawabnya dan Hange masih terbahak.

* * *

"_Erzieher_[3]— saya Ral, ayah dari Petra. Saya dengar anak itu di kelas Erzieher Hange Zoe... saya ingin bertemu dengan Petra, Erzieher. Ijinkan saya bertemu dengan Petra— saya tahu mungkin Mama-nya tak mengijinkan. Dia bahkan memalsukan sekolah Petra di agenda surat-menyurat kami. Tapi saya tahu dia di sini Erzieher ... saya bahkan menyewa detektif untuk ini... Saya cuma tak ingin pertemuan pertama kami diwarnai dengan drama yang menjurus pada tuduhan penculikan!"

Levi setengah mendengarkan monolog lelaki itu dengan dagu dan alis terangkat. Dia tak peduli dengan bocah bernama Petra, dia lebih peduli dengan fakta bahwa dia dipanggil dengan 'Erzieher ' padahal memakai celemek dan mengangkat ember berisi air untuk menyiram tanaman. Asumsi apa yang diambil pria itu ketika melihat ekspresi sangar dari lelaki yang samasekali tak mencerminkan aura 'pengajar'? Berbagai pertanyaan berlarian di kepala Levi, namun kalimat jawabannya memberi kesan final.

"Lihat lelaki banci di seberang, tertawa dengan ekspresi idiot di sana itu? Ya, berkacamata dan dikucir. Dia _Erzieher _ Hange Zoe yang harusnya anda ajak ngobrol."

Lalu Levi melanjutkan agenda berkebunnya dengan hati setengah mendongkol. Mengabaikan _Herr_[4] Ral yang terpaku di tempat.

* * *

"Annie!"

Bocah berambut pirang itu hanya menoleh dan menggembungkan pipi, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada piring makan siang di depannya lagi. Bersedekap menyambut potongan-potongan wortel yang tersisa di piring dengan mata melotot.

"Ymir..."

Bocah dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya itu hanya melirik, mendengus, kemudian tanpa diduga menyikut gelas susu di sampingnya.

Mike mendengus sabar, memungut gelas plastik yang terjatuh dan menyeka susu di lantai. Setelah lantai benar-benar bebas susu, dia berkata pada Levi yang mendelik curiga.

"Aku minta tolong… bisa kau temani mereka sampai menghabiskan makan siang? Kelasku sudah mau tidur siang dan Berthold harus ditemani tidur. Seperti biasa _Fraulein_[5] Annie dan Fraulein Ymir ini agak bertingkah kalau ada menu yang tak mereka sukai."

"Mengapa harus memaksa mereka makan? Kulihat Hange tak pernah melakukan ini."

Mike memberi Levi seringaian, kalau saja mereka ada di jalanan Levi akan menghantam wajah yang menyokong ekspresi itu, lalu berkata, "Coba perhatikan lagi apa ada anak di kelas Hange yang tak mau menghabiskan makan siang mereka? Kau hanya belum tahu metode yang dia gunakan. Walau ini sepele, tapi pendidikan seperti ini akan membentuk karakter mereka."

Levi masih tak mengerti apa hubungannya pembentukan karakter dengan kemauan mengonsumsi wortel. Dia juga masih tak mengerti kenapa mereka masih memintanya ikut berperan menangani bocah-bocah ini… dan lagi, dia tak punya kalimat yang tepat untuk menolak. Atau dia memang tak pernah berniat untuk menolak? Selagi Levi tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Mike meninggalkan kantin sambil bersiul. Annie dan Ymir- dua bocah tengil itu masih teguh dengan pendirian mereka, dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan pipi menggembung maksimal.

Putus asa, buang-buang waktu, dan menganggap pendidikan semacam itu omong kosong, Levi meraih garpu dan memakan habis apapun yang tersisa di piring keduanya, "Tunggu sebentar di sini sebelum kalian ke ruang tidur. Kalau tidak Zacharius bisa curiga."

Si pipi gembung hanya ternganga sementara si wajah bintik berbinar.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan terhitung sejak Erwin (seenak jidat) menetapkan Levi sebagai anggota _general affair_ dalam manajemen 'Titan Kita'. Menunjuk lelaki mungil berbadan atletis dengan tatapan garang untuk mengurus kerumah-tanggaan asrama pengajar dan sekolah adalah pilihan tepat. Tingkat kedisplinan meningkat karena orang-orang terintimidasi oleh sifat galak Levi- lebih karena pribadi masif di dalam balutan tubuh mini- yang mana dianggap sebagian besar orang adalah horor level atas. Membujuk Levi untuk melengkapi manajemen juga bukan hal yang mudah, tapi pada akhirnya toh masih tetap bertahan karena nyatanya dia mendapat bayaran, makanan, dan kasur.

Sebagian orangtua para murid juga telah mengenalinya sebagai staf Titan Kita, terutama keluarga Jaeger dan Ackermann karena anak-anak mereka (bocah-bocah tengik jorok, menurut kamus Levi) sering bergelayutan padanya. Koreksi, si Eren Jeager ini yang suka menguntitnya sambil membawa-bawa pekerjaan kelas yang setengah selesai, sementara si Ackermann _menguntit _Eren sambil membawa bocah pirang bernama Armin untuk menemaninya.

"'ku bantu!" Eren berseru senang di suatu pagi saat mendapati Levi mencukil rumput-rumput liar yang mengganggu pemandangan. Di belakang Eren, Mikasa menggandeng Armin yang celingukan bingung.

"Kau ada kelas 'kan? Pergi sana..."

Eren hanya menggembungkan pipinya, namun dia menurut dan pergi. Mikasa mengekor sambil melempar pandangan curiga pada Levi ('darimana bocah perempuan itu mengasah kemampuan intimidasi...? Orangtuanya tampak normal').

Baru mau berdiri untuk meluruskan punggung, Levi mendengar teriakan melengking di arah kirinya. Ada Hange Zoe dan _Herr_ Ral yang waktu itu mengiranya sebagai pengajar, lalu seorang wanita dan beberapa bocah. Teriakan bersumber dari satu-satunya bocah perempuan di kumpulan itu. Levi kembali melanjutkan upaya berkebunnya tanpa jeda dan mengabaikan drama tersebut. Akan tetapi suara mereka yang semakin meninggi kian terdengar hingga tempatnya berada.

"...seakan kau tahu saja keinginan Petra...," lengkingan tinggi wanita, disusul suara Hange yang hanya berupa gumaman memperingatkan.

"Aku tak mau dia menjadi wanita sepertimu saat dewasa nanti!" kali ini teriakan pria- menggelegar, si bocah perempuan yang diasumsikan Levi sebagai 'Petra' mulai menjerit lagi. Hange juga mulai meninggikan suaranya, bermaksud melerai.

"...heh, dengan biola dan gaun? Dia cuma akan jadi gadis manja."

"Setidaknya aku tak pernah berniat menjual putriku pada lelaki tua kaya kelak."

"Hah! Jadi menurutmu aku menikahimu gara-gara harta, begitu? Tukang selingkuh!"

"SIAPA yang kau sebut tukang selingkuh? Nggak kebalik HEH?"

Dengkingan merana Hange mulai terdengar memilukan.

Jika pada kesempatan lain Hange akan menganggap tindakannya ini sebagai rasa setia kawan... maka hermaprodit bersuara tinggi itu salah. Levi hanya tak senang acara berkebunnya diganggu lengkingan-lengkingan mengerikan.

"Hei, kau berisik bocah..."

Telapak tangannya memblokir mulut Petra yang masih terbuka lebar, tanpa tekanan- hanya pertemuan antara bibir dan ujung-ujung jari. Ingus dan air mata anak itu mengalir di sela-sela jarinya, membuat Levi mengernyit tak senang namun dia masih bertahan.

"Ayo bantu aku menanam bunga," dia menatap bocah-bocah lainnya yang berkeriut takut- entah karena tatapannya atau karena adu argumentasi dua manusia dewasa yang tidak peka, "...kalian juga!"

Seharian itu kelas Erzieher Hange Zoe didominasi oleh pelajaran berkebun dengan Levi sebagai pembimbing.

* * *

Bulan keenamnya di Titan Kita, Levi sudah menerima setidaknya puluhan pai (sebagian besar dari Frau Jeager), enam buket bunga (semuanya, yang membuat Levi merinding, berasal dari Herr Ral), serta apel yang menjadi jatah makan siang murid-murid yang sengaja mereka sisihkan untuknya (sebagian besar karena mereka tidak suka apel). Penemuan ini membuat Erwin lebih sering menampakkan seringaian puas saat menatapnya, dan membuat Levi ingin mengibaskan sapu kepada para orangtua yang terlalu dekat dengannya saat bergosip….

'Erzieher Levi…'

'…iya iya aku tahu yang bertubuh mungil itu 'kan?!'

'Cara ngajarnya tegas.'

'…anakku pernah dibikin nangis.'

'Tapi dia keren ya.'

'Kita butuh pengajar dengan displin keras seperti itu. Aku tak keberatan asal Jean bisa diatur.'

'Saya juga sependapat. Sekarang Reiner tak pernah lupa merapikan sendiri baju-bajunya… saya sampai kaget.'

'Tapi sebenarnya Erzieher Levi memegang kelas mana sih?'

Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Levi adalah saat Erwin muncul dari balik punggungnya dan berbisik terlalu dekat ke telinga, "Jadi… mau coba ujian lisensi mengajar, Levi?"

* * *

Tak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana kejadian yang sesungguhnya, padahal keluarga Reiss menyewa dua penjaga hanya untuk satu balita. Dua penjaga tersebut langsung dipecat, satu jam setelah sang majikan menerima kabar putri semata wayangnya diculik. Seluruh Erzieher dan staf di Titan Kita ditanyai, seluruh sekolah digeledah, padahal Historia Reiss bukanlah murid di sana. Bocah itu hanya kebetulan diculik satu blok dari Titan Kita saat mengunjungi salah satu kerabatnya. Si penculik kabarnya mengaku sebagai Erzieher Titan Kita, bahkan diakui membawa bocah yang memakai seragam Titan Kita pula, bocah perempuan, begitu menurut keterangan. Hal ini membuat lengah para penjaga karena mereka mengira keluarga Reiss memang menyewa seorang Erzieher untuk menghabiskan sore di rumah kerabat. Ditambah, Herr Artlert datang kepada Erwin dengan was-was, menanyakan kabar cucunya Armin yang tak bisa ditemui dimanapun di tengah keributan penggeledahan itu.

"Armin?" Erwin mengulang singkat, kedua alisnya bertemu, lalu dia memanggil Hange yang berkeringat menghalau ketidaksopanan antek-antek Reiss, "Hange… apa tadi kau memakaikan rok pada Armin?"

"Ah… iya, seragamnya basah kena tumpahan susu. Ada apa Er-," kalimat Hange terputus saat boss-nya menghambur menuju arah taman, "-win?"

Erwin tak pernah menyangka akan memanfatkan Levi untuk kejadian tak terduga ini. Tapi mungkin memang sudah takdir. Dia menemukan lelaki itu berjongkok di atas tunas-tunas tulip, bila tidak sedang tegang Erwin akan tersenyum bisa memergokinya bersenandung.

"Levi!"

Yang dipanggil menggeser torsi tungkainya beberapa derajat, agak terkejut, namun ajaibnya masih memasang ekspresi pasif.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang keluarga Reiss?"

Alis Levi mengerut mendengar pertanyaan acak tersebut, kalau saja mereka berdua tidak memiliki kemiripan dalam proses berpikir mungkin Levi hanya akan mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka punya banyak musuh."

"Ya. Kalau ada salah satu anggota keluarga diculik… eeh, kau tahu arah pembicaraan ini 'kan?"

Kilat jenaka di mata Levi itu sangat salah, menurut Erwin, tapi dia menunggu.

"Ceritakan saja ada apa."

Baru saja Erwin menyelesaikan detil asumsinya, Frau Jaeger berlari tergopoh hingga nyaris tersandung gaun sendiri. Dengan nafas tersengal, wanita yang berwajah identik dengan anak lelakinya itu berkata panik- nyaris menangis.

"Erzieher Erwin… Eren, saya pikir mereka juga membawa Eren! Mereka biasa bertiga- Mikasa, Armin, Eren. Tapi Mikasa sendirian dan… dan anak itu bilang terakhir kali melihat Eren bersama Armin- saya tadi mendengar Herr Artlert kehilangan Armin juga dan… dan seseorang bilang penculik Reiss membawa-bawa anak dari Titan Kita- saya hanya bisa berpikir kalau Eren juga-" wanita itu tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan karena kalimatnya mulai didominasi oleh isakan. Pada akhirnya Erwin menepuk pundak Frau Jaeger dan mengangguk pada Levi… yang mengangguk balik.

* * *

Jadi kesimpulannya saat Levi menolak penawaran keluarga Reiss untuk menjadi kepala penjaga setelah kesuksesan penyelamatannya dalam insiden penculikan tersebut, mereka mengirim balita korban penculikan (a.k.a Historia Reiss) ke Titan Kita.

Erwin tak pernah mendapat sponsor sehebat itu selama menjabat sebagai manajer utama. Memang tepat pilihannya memungut Levi dan menahannya di Titan Kita….

* * *

"Untuk bisa mendapat lisensi mengajar, kau harus punya pengalaman mengajar selama tiga tahun. Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu jadi pengajar bantuan di sini, Levi."

Lelaki berwajah mengerut di depannya diam saja, tak menanggapi sambil lalu seperti biasa. Sepertinya Levi benar-benar berniat mendedikasikan diri untuk menjadi pengajar, atau mungkin sudah jenuh berkeliaran sebagai staf-tanpa-jabatan-pasti? Yang jelas Levi sudah lebih bisa bersosialisasi bila dibandingkan setahun lalu.

"Sejak kapan pikiranmu berubah, kalau aku boleh tahu? Kau bisa menghiraukan pertanyaanku lho kalau nggak mau jawab."

Keheningan yang menyusul dipatahkan oleh suara rendah Levi, bergaung di ruangan Erwin yang penuh lukisan para murid.

"…aku tak mau disebut pedo karena gagal memberikan alasan untuk pertanyaan 'kalau anda bukan Erzieher , mengapa anak saya jauh lebih dekat dengan anda ketimbang dengan Erzieher kelasnya'... Hei Erwin, kau boleh tertawa jangan menahan diri begitu."

…dan Erwin Smith pun terbahak.

* * *

**(duabelas tahun kemudian)**

Balita-balita berpipi gemuk yang dulu mengompol sembarangan itu kini telah menjadi pemuda-pemudi di sekolah atas. Karena berasal dari satu distrik, sebagian dari mereka pun bertemu di sekolah yang sama walau berada di kelas dan tingkat yang berbeda, ada yang menjadi senior ada yang menjadi junior. Namun fokus hari itu adalah nama guru baru di daftar studi mata pelajaran pilihan.

"Heh…kok ngambil kelas ini? Bukannya kau senior ya? Hahaa…nilaimu jelek trus mengulang, Reiner?"

Reiner, pemuda kekar berambut pirang itu membalas, "Ah, Eren, Armin, Mikasa juga ngapain ke sini? Kudengar dari Armin sendiri kalau kalian mengincar Sains. Ngapain ngambil ekonomi?"

Eren, pemuda bermata hijau itu hanya menyeringai. Armin yang bertubuh kecil beringsut di balik Mikasa, membuka segel buku pegangan berjudul 'EKONOMI DASAR' dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya. Mikasa yang tumbuh sebagai gadis berbadan bongsor itu hanya melirik Reiner lalu melirik Berthold, pemuda terjangkung di sekolah, baru kemudian memusatkan perhatian penuh ke arah bangku guru yang masih kosong. Berkonsentrasi entah mengharap apa.

Bangku-bangku nyaris penuh saat Eren melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda berambut plontos, memanggilnya dengan sebutan, "Connie!" dan menunjuk bangku kosong di seberang Armin. Connie berseru girang dan mengibaskan tangan sambil berteriak, "Hei, Sasha! Itu di sana masih kosong!" dan Gadis berambut merah dengan sepotong roti isi di mulutnya pun bergegas mengekor Connie.

Dengung obrolan mulai meramai hingga pintu kelas ditutup oleh sosok laki-laki yang tingginya mungkin rata-rata bawah dari seluruh tinggi murid di kelas itu. Dia menyeberang kelas dan meletakkan perlengkapan mengajarnya di atas meja guru, tak mengatakan apapun saat menulis 'EKONOMI 3 LEVI', masih tak mengatakan apapun saat memandang seluruh kelas dengan tatapan dingin- kedua alis bertaut mengerut. Beberapa murid bergidik, namun sebagian besar dari mereka yang mengenalnya hanya tersenyum.

"Reiss. Ymir! Ngapain kalian di pojok begitu? Pindah ke depan sini!" dia memberi impresi sambil menepuk permukaan meja yang dimaksud keras-keras. Salah satu murid yang dipanggil mencicit pelan sementara yang lain berdecak tak senang walau begitu tetap menurut untuk pindah bangku. Kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini gadis berambut pirang melongokkan kepala ragu-ragu.

"Kelas Ekonomi tiga, _Lehrer_[6] Levi?"

Levi menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Kau telat Leonhart. Duduk di belakang sana!"

* * *

**Daftar Istilah:**

[1] Kindertagesstatte - Pendidikan Anak Usia Dini (Jerman)

[2] Frau - Nyonya (Jerman)

[3] Erzieher - Pengajar di Kindertagesstatte (Jerman)

[4] Herr - Tuan (Jerman)

[5] Fraulein - Nona (Jerman)

[6] Lehrer - Guru (Jerman)


	2. Eren dan Ingatan Mengenai Levi

**Eren dan Ingatan Mengenai Levi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin dan Karakter - Isayama Hajime**

* * *

Eren Jaeger tidak terlalu akrab dengan Historia Reiss karena gadis itu berada di lapisan masyarakat yang jauh berbeda dengannya. Dia hanya sekedar tahu kalau Historia berada di _Kindertagesstatte_ yang sama dengannya duabelas tahun lalu dan mereka baru bertemu lagi di kelas Ekonomi Tiga _Lehrer_ Levi.

Duabelas tahun lalu, pertemuannya dengan gadis mungil berambut pirang ini berawal dari peristiwa _itu_. Mereka tidak mengingatnya- tentu saja karena usia mereka mungkin baru sekitar tiga tahun. Ibunya-lah yang mengingatkan, saat pertemuan para orangtua dan pihak Historia diwakili oleh lelaki berpakaian klimis yang mengenalkan diri sebagai sekretaris _Herr_ Reiss.

"Itu lho… anak gadis Reiss yang dulu jadi korban penculikan bersamamu dan Armin."

Ketika Armin mengangkat alis pertanda dia sudah lama tahu, Eren hanya bisa berkata padanya, "Kok nggak pernah ngomong?"

"Pernah. Sekali waktu itu, dan kau bilang nggak ingat apapun dan menganggapku aneh karena masih ingat kejadian duabelas tahun lalu."

"…karena benar-benar aneh, tahu! Berapa umur kita saat itu? Tiga tahun?!"

"Aku punya ingatan bagus," Armin mengangkat bahunya, "Itu saja."

* * *

"Eeh… aku juga tak ingat apa-apa."

Eren bersedekap puas, menatap Armin dengan penuh kemenangan sementara Historia memandang bingung di antara keduanya. _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

"Masa'…," Eren menunjuk Armin, "…dia masih ingat kejadian itu?! Ya aku tahu kalau Armin punya ingatan kuat tapi 'kan itu cuma berlaku buat buku saja… eh, dan mungkin kalender, angka…," alisnya mengerut saat menyadari sesuatu, "…wajah orang yang baru pertama ditemui, detil pola rajutan syal Mikasa… Wow, Armin. Kau _luar biasa_…."

Armin menghela nafas, "...aku nggak percaya kita ini teman sejak kecil."

"Ka-kamu mengingat semua kejadian itu sampai detil ya?" Historia menyahut, berbinar takjub.

"Ah. Nggak… aku cuma ingat dua-tiga orang, adegan pemukulan, darah, dan Lehrer Levi. Juga Eren mengompol."

Historia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

Sementara itu Eren membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan berteriak jengkel, "Sudah kubilang aku nggak ingaattt… Armiiinnn!"

"Jadi benar waktu itu Lehrer Levi?" Historia mengabaikan teriakan Eren, masih menutupi mulutnya dengan takjub, wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tahu juga 'kan kalau Lehrer Levi sempat jadi _Erzeiher_ di Titan Kita" Armin menambahkan, "Kita dulu satu kelas lho. Kau lupa padaku?"

Benar kata Eren, Armin ini _luar biasa_.

* * *

Eren Jaeger, Historia Reiss, dan Armin Artlert mengenal sosok guru Ekonomi-nya dengan cara-cara yang berbeda.

Bagi Eren, Levi adalah sosok lelaki yang menjadi idola ibunya- dia kadang agak jengkel bila Carla mulai menceritakan masa lalu semasa di Titan Kita dulu; Eren yang kelewat posesif dengan Erzieher berbadan mungil itu, melunjak-lunjak semangat bila mereka bertemu, dan tak lupa kejadian memalukan seperti mengencingi yang bersangkutan hingga bukti foto Eren tidur di pangkuan sang Erzieher (eksklusif dan orisinil, diberikan khusus oleh Erzeiher Erwin Smith untuk Carla Jaeger menjelang kelulusan putranya). Foto berharga Eren memakai rok dan tidur dengan mesranya di paha Levi itu sudah diselamatkan Carla dari dalam album ruang baca sebelum musnah di tangan anak lelakinya yang kelewat malu. Carla sering menatap foto tersebut lama-lama saat dia merasa jenuh. Lumayan untuk obat stress….

Historia mengenal Levi karena lelaki ini sering mengunjungi Papa-nya. Awalnya dia kira Levi semacam konsultan moneter atau psikolog. Lalu dia ingat kalau Levi dulu pernah ada di Titan Kita (samar-samar dia mengenali wajah ketus itu). Baru kemudian saat melihat namanya di daftar guru baru yang mengajar ekonomi, Historia memutuskan untuk ikut kelasnya- tentu saja setelah membujuk Ymir untuk turut serta. Histria agak terkejut saat Ymir mengomentari kelas pilihannya, 'Ooh… ikut kelas Levi? Dia dulu Erzeiher di Titan Kita, kau ingat?' padahal Ymir termasuk gadis apatis- tak mau tahu tak mau berkomentar.

Levi sebenarnya bukan pengajar favorit Armin, tapi Armin dengan ingatan kuatnya masih terkesan dengan fakta bahwa nyawanya pernah diselamatkan oleh lelaki ini; hal yang cukup membuatnya untuk menghormati guru yang tak lebih tinggi dari sebagian besar murid itu. Menurut Armin, Levi juga telah menarik perhatian beberapa anak yang memutuskan untuk ikut kelas Ekonomi Tiga, dan semua anak tersebut dulunya sempat diajar oleh _Erzieher_ Levi.

* * *

"Kirschten!" suara yang hanya berupa geraman rendah itu memecah ketegangan kelas ekonomi tiga. Pemuda yang bernama Jean Kirschten meloncat berdiri dari bangkunya. Kalau saja ini pendidikan militer mungkin Jean akan mengangkat tangan ke kening- memberi hormat.

"Y-ya… Lehrer Levi…?"

"Dimana Boldt? Kulihat dia tadi masih bersamamu saat makan siang."

"Y-ya… Marco- eh, Boldt ada di klinik, _Herr_ Levi. Dia tak enak badan, kalau mau saya bisa minta suster klinik membuat surat keterangan…eh, sekarang…?"

Levi berdecak tak sabar, "Itu karena kalian terlalu banyak main, Kirschten. Sakit apa dia?"

Jean membuka mulut, agak ragu, "…sakit pinggang."

Levi mengangkat alis, "Mainmu terlalu kasar… Jean? Sakit _pinggang_, eh? Sebegitu parahkah pinggangnya sampai membolos pelajaranku?"

Saat seluruh kelas mendengus geli (Connie si kepala plontos bahkan menggebrak meja sekali tapi langsung menyesal begitu mendapat tatapan sadis dari pemilik kelas), Jean refleks berteriak, "Yang dimaksud Lehrer Levi itu main bola tahuuu… main bolaaa!"

"Mereka tahu Jean. Tak perlu panik begitu."

Kali ini karena dia (tak sengaja) jadi obyek lelucon, Jean jadi mengutuk Levi yang memiliki kebiasaan menurunkan ketegangan kelas sebelum mulai menghajar mereka dengan kuis. Padahal saat giliran Reiner kemarin dulu Jean sempat berteriak seru di kantin kalau 'Lehrer Levi itu jenius! Raja _troll_ se-Trost!'

Sebenarnya salahnya juga mabuk di depan siswa kurang kerjaan yang hobi merekam tingkah konyol teman-temannya. Hukuman suspensi selama seminggu dan amarah ibunya karena minum minuman beralkohol di bawah umur jauh lebih baik daripada saat tersebarnya video itu. Di video yang dimaksud, Jean merangkul Marco yang mencoba membuatnya berdiri namun Jean memutuskan bahwa memeluk sahabatnya _dan_ mengucapkan 'aku sukaaa kamuu…_hik_' jauh lebih menjadi prioritas daripada bertahan di dua kakinya sendiri.

Poin itu menjadi referensi yang selalu digunakan untuk menyerangnya….

"Selesaikan ini, kumpulkan dalam waktu sepuluh menit, dimulai dari sekarang!"

Kikik geli berubah menjadi helaan horor dan seluruh siswa mulai meraih alat tulis mereka sambil bersungut-sungut. Namun ada sepasang mata yang masih mengawasi punggung Levi dengan intens, bukan mengawasi papan tulis, saat yang bersangkutan menulis membelakangi kelas... Sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang melebar dan menyusuri batas rambut gurunya, leher, hingga garis pinggang... Levi memakai bajunya dengan sangat rapi, seperti biasa, dan Eren sedang tak bermaksud mencari-cari kesalahan _fashion_ gurunya tersebut. Dia juga tidak sedang mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang terlarang karena diingatkan lagi dengan cerita _skinship_ Jean-Marco yang akhir-akhir ini sangat populer- demi kakek Armin di surga sana- dia hanya sedang mengingat sesuatu.

Salahkan kehebatan kemampuan mengingat Armin dan sifat tak mau kalah Eren karena pemuda ini sungguh-sungguh telah mengekstrak satu hal dari ingatan (sebenarnya tak begitu penting) untuk mengalahkan ironi Armin soal insiden mengompol itu.

"Jaeger… jawaban tak akan serta merta muncul dari bajuku. Tatapan ke papan- dan lembar jawaban… oh, kulihat kertasmu masih kosong? Enam menit lagi!"

Di antara gesekan pensil yang mendesis brutal, Eren bisa mendengar beberapa murid mendengus geli.

* * *

"Aku ingat tato," Eren bergumam, lalu seketika menyeringai, "Ya akhirnya aku ingat Armin! Waktu Lehrer Levi menyelamatkan kita… dan kau memakai rok… HA!"

"Hmm…kau juga 'kan. Hampir semua anak lelaki di Titan Kita dan berada di bawah pengawasan Herr Zoe _pasti _pernah memakai rok. Aku juga pernah lihat foto yang disimpan ibumu itu lho... Lalu kenapa?"

Eren merengut, "Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau kukatakan. Maksudku, iya- aku ingin memberi sedikit klarifikasi saja… tak usah nyengir Armin. Begini, seperti yang kubilang tadi… _tato_."

Connie menyambut tiba-tiba, antusias, "Siapa mau bikin tato? Kenapa dengan mama Hange?"

"Mama?" Armin dan Eren menyambut bebarengan.

"Heh? Bukannya dulu dia sering membuat kita memanggilnya 'mama' ya?"

"Nggak. Dia bapak-bapak lho, Connie…," Eren mengingatkan, memasang muka datar yang agak terganggu, "Tunggu… sebentar,_ eh_?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku melupakannya karena banyak alasan," Armin mengangkat tangan, tersipu, hingga Mikasa turut menengahi saat Armin tak lagi berniat menyambung kalimatnya,

"Kalau nggak salah dulu Armin pernah bilang '_Frau_ Hange adalah wanita cerdas pecinta buku yang akan menjadi panutanku saat mencari istri'… itu berarti cinta pertamamu dulu _Erzieher_ Zoe ya, Armin?"

"…Mikasa… kau itu jarang bicara, tapi sekali bicara kenapa selalu membuat provokasi sih?"

"Entahlah Armin… turunan ibuku, mungkin."

* * *

Melanjutkan gagasannya yang tertunda gara-gara pergantian topik mengenai ingatan para Erzeiher mereka di Titan Kita, Eren kembali merecoki Armin di jam makan siang, keesokan harinya.

"Lehrer Levi punya tato… aku lupa di mana dan lupa bentuknya seperti apa."

Armin memberinya pandangan menuduh, "Lalu mau apa, Eren? Tak ada larangan guru bertato di sini tak usah khawatir."

"Eeh… kupikir kalau aku bisa mengingatnya- akan ada hal penting lain yang bisa kuingat. Penting sekali…."

"Kenapa jadi semangat begitu sih."

"Itu gara-gara kau ngomong soal ingatan penculikan itu sih! Pokoknya saat itu ada kejadian penting, aku tahu! Bantu aku mengingatnya! Sampai kebawa mimpi nih…."

Armin mencocol sosisnya ke saus sebelum berkata, "Hmm… tiga hari lagi ujian dan yang membuatmu resah adalah _iya-enggak_-nya Lehrer Levi punya tato? Bahagianya jadi dirimu, Eren…."

"Tiga hari lagi ujian… MASA' ?!"

* * *

Di ujian hari keempat, Eren mendapatkan jawaban.

Bukan jawaban ujian, melainkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di benaknya tiap kali memandang wajah familiar Lehrer Levi. Mungkin omongan ibunya soal dia yang nge-_fans_ berat pada Erzieher Levi itu benar adanya?

Jawaban itu terungkap saat AC sekolah rusak dan Eren menjadi penghuni terakhir di ruang kelas ekonomi tiga setelah sadar dari _trans_ yang nyaris selalu dia alami tiap menyelesaikan soal-soal ujian dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi.

"Jaeger, kalau nggak cepat-cepat kau bisa telat ujian berikut."

Saat Eren tersentak dari _trans_-nya, dia langsung ingat pada Mikasa; padahal biasanya Mikasa menungguinya dengan setia, dimana dia?

"Eh, oh… iya."

Mata hitam Levi membuntuti Eren hingga keluar ruangan namun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Sementara itu Eren masih meresapi pemandangan tadi saat Levi membuka kemeja karena udara lembab (tentu saja masih mengenakan pakaian dalam di balik kemeja tersebut) hingga mengekspos bagian yang menjadi fokusnya.

'Bukan tato,' Eren membatin pedih, 'Sialan… bekas lukanya lebar sekaliiii!'

"Armin, Armin...," Mikasa menoel-noel lengan sahabat masa kecilnya dengan tenaga berlebih hingga pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu nyaris terdorong dari trotoar.

"Apa sih Mikasa?"

Gadis bermata abu-abu ini masih memasang ekspresi pasif saat menunjuk seseorang di kejauhan, berkata, "_Frau _Zoe tuh."

Semua kepala yang sedang berjalan berdampingan di trotoar mengarah pada tunjukan Mikasa- Connie dan Jean bahkan langsung terbahak.

"_Pfft_... ngapain dia pakai putih begitu?"

"Mencolok banget... hahahahaa..."

Tapi Reiner- diikuti Berthold- berjalan mantap ke arah mantan _Erzieher_ mereka tersebut sambil bersiul dan kedua tangan di dalam saku- sok bertingkah kasual, menurut Eren. Keputusan Reiner pun diikuti teman-temannya diiringi Armin yang mengangkat bahu pada eskpresi Jean (ekspresi yang seakan ingin berteriak 'woi dia pria dewasa bersetelan putih ngejreng lhoo... serius mau ke sanaaa?!').

Hange Zoe menoleh pada sumber panggilan yang ditujukan padanya (campuran antara '_Erzieher_ Hange!' dan 'Selamat sore, Herr Zoe...' dan '_Erzieher_ Zoe' dan 'mama Zoe!'), lalu tersenyum cerah saat melihat para penyapa.

"Eh... kalian... Apa kabar? Wah, lama tak bertemu~"

Reiner mencondongkan tubuhnya saat berkata, "Apa yang anda lakukan di sini dengan pakaian mencolok begitu?"

"Pernikahan," Hange menjawab singkat, lalu memanggil seseorang di kerumunan di seberang mereka, "Oii Mike! Lihat siapa ini!"

"Pernikahan siapa?" Connie refleks bertanya, berjinjit melampaui tinggi pundak Reiner untuk bisa melihat pria yang disapa Hange, "…jangan bilang pernikahan _anda_ ya, mama Zoe."

"_Ha ha ha_ Connie lucu sekali. Siapa coba yang mau menikahiku."

Di samping Connie, Mikasa bergumam sambil melempar pandangan penuh arti pada Armin, "Hmm…mungkin seseorang yang tak akan pernah anda kira dan ada di dekat-dekat sini."

"Terima kasih Mikasa, aku jadi agak percaya diri."

Lalu Mikasa kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Armin langsung menarik ujung syal-nya, membuat gadis minim ekspresi itu nyaris terjungkal;

"Oh, saya ngomongin fakta kok…."

* * *

Bagi Eren, minggu ini adalah minggu mengungkit masa lalu. Mungkin takdir memang memainkan perannya saat mereka bertemu dengan Hange Zoe dan Mike Zacharius di acara pernikahan rekan kerja sesama Erzieher di Titan Kita— sehari setelah dia melihat bekas luka Levi. Ketika semua anak lain pamit pulang setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan mantan pengajar mereka tersebut, Eren bertahan di tempat ditemani Mikasa yang mengernyit heran dan Armin yang salah tingkah.

"Herr Zoe…anda tinggal di asrama pengajar bersama lehrer Levi 'kan?"

"Hmm…ya. Selama dia mengajar di Titan Kita. Aah…_Lehrer_ Levi- aku baru ingat kalau dia mengajar di sekolah kalian! Ikut kelasnya?"

Eren mengangguk, tapi dia tidak ingin pembicaraan itu teralihkan jadi dia cepat-cepat bertanya tanpa berpikir lebih dulu, "Berarti anda tahu kalau lehrer Levi punya bekas luka selebar ini-" Eren melebarkan telapak tangannya "-di punggung?"

"…aduh Eren, kenapa aku jadi punya pikiran kalau kau mengiraku pernah mengintip dia mandi ya?"

"Eeh…begini…itu…."

Namun Hange hanya tersenyum. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Mike saat mengatakan opininya, "Yah. Hanya Levi yang tahu detil cerita bagaimana dia mendapatkan itu."

Eren mengangguk, "Saya cuma ingin tahu, itu luka dari kejadian penculikan ya?"

"Ha ha ha ha…Eren, sori kukoreksi ya; 'Hanya Levi dan dirimu lah yang tahu detil cerita bagaimana dia mendapatkan itu'. Tapi kalau kau mau tahu cerita Herr Reiss yang salah mengenali Armin dan Historia- aku masih ingat ekspresi gembiranya saat memeluk Armin… ha ha ha... itu benar-benar salah. Oh, dan soal ayahmu yang nyaris menghajar Erwin sampai- sori Mike, iya, oke aku nggak akan cerita soal itu. Hmm, sampai jumpa lagi anak-anak~!"

Padahal Eren ingin sekali mendengar cerita tersebut… ayahnya yang seorang dokter pecinta-damai berkepala dingin, _spons_ emosi bagi istri dan anak lelakinya yang cepat-panas, dan tipe ayah yang berprinsip 'kodrat ibu adalah membimbing anak, sementara bapak mencari uang'. Tiba-tiba diberi tahu kalau ayahnya memulai suatu perkelahian membuat Eren sejenak melupakan bekas luka Levi.

* * *

Eren mulai mengungkit ingatannya lagi selama festival antar-sekolah berlangsung. Sebagian besar anak di kelas Ekonomi Tiga yang tidak ikut kegiatan ekstrakurikuler turut mengisi kegiatan dengan menjadi peserta marathon. Banyak yang mengeluhkan hal ini namun pihak sekolah tetap menganggap seluruh siswa harus berpartisipasi. Eren adalah salah satu yang gagal memilih eskul (karena dia tertarik dengan _apapun_), dan karenanya menjadi salah satu wakil marathon untuk satu angkatan sekolahnya di kelas sepuluh bersama dengan Sasha, Reiner, dan Annie (yang disebut terakhir telah mengancam balik ketua kegiatan di kelas sepuluh yang _mengancam_nya, terang-terangan tidak mau ikut). Eren berani bersumpah dia melihat Annie duduk membaca di kedai mi, lima kilometer setelah peserta marathon diberangkatkan tadi. Ketika dia mendiskusikan hal tersebut pada Reiner yang lari kepayahan di sampingnya, Eren hanya mendapat lirikan pedas dan gerutuan tak puas.

"Kenapa melampiaskan padaku?" Eren berseru di sela-sela nafas yang terputus, setengah mati menahan kepalan tangannya. Reiner pun membalas Eren dengan terengah.

"Anniiieeee... curaaangg!"

Di depan mereka, Sasha ikut menyambut, "Akuu jugaaa mau dooong makaan miiii!"

"Prioritasmu salah, Sasha."

"Aku lapaar."

"Kalau habis ini disuruh makan bisa-bisa muntah."

"Aku enggak."

"Berapa lama lagi sih harus lari?"

"Eehh... lima kilo lagi, teman."

"Kalau bisa dihadapi kenapa harus lari?! Kalau bisa berhenti kenapa nggak makan dulu?!"

"Belum sepuluh menit lalu kau makan roti dari Historia 'kan?"

"Metabolisme cewek beda dengan cowok, Reiner..."

"Maksudmu, metabolisme manusia normal dengan metebolisme_mu_, Sasha?"

"Begini ya—"

"WOI JUNIOR! KALIAN BERISSSIIIK NIH! BIKIN LEMES TAHU-_EIIKS_—!"

"Kau juga sama berisiknya Oluo... daaan... lidahnya tergigit, mampus! MEDIS! MEDIS!"

Eren dan rombongan angkatannya hanya mengawasi sambil menoleh saat beberapa senior mereka berhenti di tengah jalan, berkumpul di sekeliling salah satu rekannya yang terjongkok di tanah sambil memegangi mulut. Tim kesehatan bergerak cepat dan kumpulan itu bubar seketika. Beberapa suporter tergelak seru.

"...kalau sakit bisa keluar dari marathon ya," Sasha menyuarakan pendapatnya tiba-tiba, entah kenapa nadanya penuh semangat dan larinya menjadi lebih melambung, "...di tenda medis ada makanan 'kaan?"

Tapi tangan reiner sudah lebih dulu mencapai puncak kepala Sasha sebelum gadis itu melakukan rekayasa cedera, "Setia kawan kenapa sih?!"

"Kalian juga bisa berhenti lho! Kalau nggak sanggup kenapa harus memaksakan diri?!"

"Kami ini laki-laki! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri kami _hah_?"

"Aku cewek, Reiner, dan dari tadi soal 'kami'...Eren saja nggak komentar apa-apa!"

"Itu karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Liat?"

Dua kepala serentak menatap Eren, yang bersangkutan hanya melambai anggun dan menahan keinginan untuk muntah. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat.

"...kelihatannya yang paling butuh medis itu Eren deh," Sasha berkata pada akhirnya sambil memasang tampang iba, "Sudahlah Eren, nyerah aja. Biar aku dan Reiner yang lanjut."

Eren hanya membalas dengan gelengan padahal larinya sudah meleng ke arah kanan, tepat menuju parit. Benar kata Armin. Bergadang sebelum marathon adalah keputusan yang sangat-sangat salah. Dia tadi juga lupa sarapan gara-gara terlambat bangun— sebungkus roti dan air ber-ion tidak menyediakan kalori yang cukup untuk lari sejauh sepuluh kilometer.

Eren mendengar seseorang berteriak, lalu dia merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Saat membuka mata di detik berikut, separuh tubuhnya sudah masuk ke dalam parit. Parit itu hanya setinggi limapuluh-an senti, namun tetap saja akibatnya fatal. Dia bisa mencecap sedikit darah yang mengalir di bibirnya yang kering.

"Hei bocah, coba angkat tubuhmu sedikit..."

Sebuah tangan terulur, diikuti wangi sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada cairan penyemprot kaca. Begitu segarnya hingga Eren langsung bersiaga dan mencoba merasakan kakinya.

"Ooww!"

"_Ck_."

Lalu suara Sasha terdengar nyaring dan aneh di telinganya, "Aahh...kakinya!" dan gumam khawatir dari Reiner, "Aku akan panggil medis."

"Tak perlu," Levi mengangkat Eren melalui ketiaknya dengan sekali sentak—sungguh mengagumkan karena Eren lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya, "Biar kubawa dia langsung. Kalian. Lanjut."

Eren bisa melihat dua rekan seperjuangannya mengangguk dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Suporter di seberang garis tepi awalnya ikut menatap khawatir namun saat peserta terakhir telah lewat mereka mulai bergegas mengikuti. Beberapa orang membantu Levi memapah Eren hingga keluar dari jalur lari. Eren merasakan tangan seseorang meraih betisnya dan dia baru mau protes, tapi ternyata tangan itu hanya membantunya naik ke punggung si pemilik.

Lehrer Levi menggendongnya di punggung.

Mereka pasti terlihat sangat konyol.

"Eren. Longgarkan lenganmu. Aku tak bisa nafas."

"Ah," Eren tersentak, membuat tubuh yang menggendongnya nyaris terjungkal. Levi mendelik galak melalui bahunya—hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Eren, "...maaf!"

"...dan jangan banyak bergerak!"

Kemudian, entah bagaimana dimulainya dan dia sangat yakin _punggung _Levi-lah yang menjadi pemicu, Eren mulai mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia mulai menempelkan kening ke tengkuk Levi selama mengingatnya.

Ingatan yang mungkin tak akan pernah dia bagi dengan siapapun.

* * *

'Huwaaa...Erzie—Levi...huwaa,'

Eren menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seragam anak itu belepotan darah, tapi bukan itu penyebab anak itu menangis.

'Diamlah bocah...kau malah membuat nyerinya tambah parah.'

...dia menangis karena lelaki itu menerima serangan pisau itu untuknya. Pisau itu masih menancap, walau penyerang mereka telah tergeletak tak bergerak di tanah. Eren melebarkan matanya, menyadari Armin dan anak perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak lagi ada di tempat. Tangisnya semakin keras.

'Armin...huwaaa...Armin!'

'Sshh, Eren. Dengar, temanmu baik-baik saja. Lihat orang-orang di sana itu? Mereka akan bantu mencari Armin. Sekarang bantu aku—ayo berdiri dan keluar dari sini.'

'...benarkah?'

'Tenang saja. Kau sudah aman.'

Eren seketika langsung memeluk Levi.

Laki-laki itu terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya mengaitkan lengannya yang sehat di pantat Eren dan menggendong anak itu menuju serombongan petugas keamanan Reiss. Levi menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala Eren, nafasnya membuat ujung rambut anak itu melambai lembut. Suaranya, tidak kasar dan rendah seperti biasa, bergaung lembut-menenangkan- menurut telinga Eren.

'_Ya. Eren. Sudah kewajiban orang dewasa untuk melindungi bocah-bocah tengik seperti kalian_.'

* * *

**A/N: saya tahu pasti akan banyak pertanyaan *tebar konfeti***


End file.
